Lost Stars
by La AvIa
Summary: .:One-Shot:. Cuando lo que sientes es mas fuerte que cualquier hechizo para perder la memoria, cuando no importa que, es imposible olvidar a aquello que amas, cuando solamente necesitas encontrar a la estrella que te guíe a través de tu propia y entera oscuridad. Simon la ha encontrado, y sabe que su corazón y su alma llevan el nombre Lightwood grabado por siempre. LEMON


Bueno no es realmente mi primer fanfic de Cazadores de Sombras, pero si el primer Sizzy que hago, no se últimamente con las historias de la academia me he estado enamorando muy brutal de esta pareja... y este fanfic nace a partir de la ultima historia publicada a la fecha "Bitter Of Tongue" o "Amargo de Lengua".

Para los que no lo hayan leído contiene Spoilers sobre un acontecimiento que ocurre dentro de la historia, que pude pasar desapercibido.

Bien sin mas por aclarar dejo a ustedes la lectura

 **Cazadores de Sombras ni sus personajes me pertenecen (obviamente), hago esto sin fin de lucro. CONTIENE LEMON**

 **La cancion es "Lost Stars" de Maroon 5**

* * *

-. Hey! Iz! Dónde diablos estas?.- murmuro en tono medio el joven de cabellos castaños, mientras avanzaba a paso un poco tembloroso por el bosque. En algún momento de la noche habían tenido la brillante idea de dar una paseo, Clary, Isabelle y el, aprovechando que era realmente, la boda de Helen Blackthorn y Aline Penhallow era una de las pocas ocasiones desde que había entrado a la Academia, en las que podían estar todos juntos.

Todos juntos como se suponía que había sido en el pasado, o por lo menos eso le habían dicho Clary, Isabelle, Jace y alguna vez Magnus. A Simon aun le costaba algo de trabajo poder ordenar sus ideas, y poder recordar ciertas cosas que sabían que eran realmente importantes para su vida presente y futura. Recordaba muchas cosas de su pasado con Clary, cuando caminaban de regreso de la escuela, algunas veces cuando iban a la tienda de comics del centro para buscar algo nuevo que leer, hasta recuerdos no tan viejos, recuerdos que involucraban a demonios, el disparando una flecha hacia un tragaluz, recordaba a si mismo beber del cuello de Jace. Estos últimos eran muy borrosos, a veces parecían un sueño nada más. George Lovelace muchas veces bromeaba con él, diciéndole que parecía vivir en "Simontown" (Algo así como su propio Nothing Hill) un lugar imaginario en donde se perdía para vislumbrar que era real y que era un sueño en toda esa penumbra que ahora reinaba en su cabeza.

Suspiro fuertemente, había algo que por más que quisiera no podía terminar de saber a ciencia cierta que era. Y ese conflicto tenía nombre, apellido y botas de tacón: Isabelle Lightwood. Era como si sintiera una atracción incontrolable hacia ella, pero al mismo tiempo no tuviera idea de él porqué, o bueno, si realmente sabia el porqué, Simon la amaba, o mejor dicho la versión antigua de él así lo hacía, según Clary. La versión vieja, la que había salvado al mundo dos veces, la versión que había perdido todos sus recuerdos por el bien de sus amigos y el bien de la persona a la que pertenecía su corazón. Sonrió, recordó las palabras de Mark Blackthorn esa tarde cuando había sido capturado por las hadas de la Caza Salvaje " _Que nombre tiene tu corazón?"_

Oyó un pequeño ruido que de no haber sido por su entrenamiento de poco más de un año en la academia quizá jamás hubiera escuchado antes. De entre los arbustos, a pesar de la oscuridad apareció una figura que brillaba con luz propia, sus ojos oscuros que hacían juego perfecto con su cabello azabache que caía grácilmente sobre los hombros. Un pendiente rojo que palpitaba cuando había peligro demoniaco cerca descansaba en su pecho.

-. Por el Ángel! Izzy casi me provocas un infarto.- murmuro el volviendo a guardar la compostura

-. Por el Ángel? Vaya quien diría que el ex mundano, ex vampiro diurno pseudo cazador de sombras comenzaría a guardar las tradiciones Nefilims tan pronto!.- dijo Izzy sonriendo mientras terminaba de llegar a su lado.

Simon le devolvió la sonrisa, era cierto hacia cosas que antes le parecían extrañas, ahora simplemente se daban como si fueran una extensión de sí mismo. Había muchos cambios físicos y a nivel emocional que lo tenían colgado de cabeza. Pero que estaba bien sentir, porque se sentía vivo. Bajo el rostro un poco cuando tuvo a Isabelle frente a él y sin preámbulos la beso en los labios, suave, paciente, mientras la acercaba más a si, mientras metía sus dedos suavemente entre sus cabellos negros y ella se colgaba un poco del cuello, la sintió estremecerse cuando le abrió la boca con sus labios e introdujo solo un poco su lengua. Realmente él no tenía tanta experiencia con las chicas, su vida amorosa se reducía a una niña en el jardín de infantes a la dura edad de 5 años, y lo poco que había tenido con Isabelle hasta ahora, Clary y el habían tenido la charla de "estabas enamorado de mí, pero no funciono" que lo hacía sentir incomodo, pero esto, estar aquí en medio del bosque y tener en los brazos a una mujer como Izzy se sentía correcto, se sentía bien. Se separó un poco de ella y sintiendo el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de la mujer frente a él, con la pálida luz de luna entrado por entre las copas de los arboles percibió un leve y fugaz sonrojo de parte de la chica. Ella le tomó del brazo y se dispusieron a caminar, el aire soplaba suavemente frio envolviéndolos a los dos. Caminaban en un cómodo silencio, mientras se incorporaban a una vía más transitada. Simon no sabía realmente a donde se dirigían pero no quiso interrumpir el agradable momento que estaban pasando. En algún momento de la fiesta de bodas Izzy había pasado un papel bajo la mesa y le había dicho que si quería dar otro paseo con ella que deseaba mostrarle algo, y aprovechando que Jace era el centro de la atención, como usualmente siempre lo hacía, pero esta vez por tocar el piano de nuevo en una boda volteo hacia Clary que charlaba animadamente con Emma Carstairs solo atinó a murmurarle un _"Te veo luego Fray"_ a lo que la pelirroja simplemente sonrió y le soltó un _"Cuídate Lewis"_ y salió de la recepción.

En el camino las estrellas iluminaban su andar, mientras comenzaban a aparecer a sus costados grandes casas, parecidas a las que había estado anteriormente, la casa de los Penhallow, pero estas guardaban un aire de mayor renombre, grandes robustas, solitarias.

-. Estas son las casas solariegas de los Cazadores de Sombras.- dijo Isabelle al ver que miraba atentamente las casas.

-. Así que esta es como una especie de Bel Air o los Hamptons Nefilim?.- Dijo Simon bromeando

-. Qué?.- respondió sumamente sorprendida Izzy mientras.

El joven sonrió un poco más le beso la coronilla y siguió andando junto a ella.

Ella comenzó a relatarle algunos datos sobre algunas casas por las que pasaban, se detenían algunos minutos a observarlas, y seguían avanzando, de un momento a otro Izzy detuvo el camino y se separó de él, justo frente a una enorme casa de ventanales amplios, el techo de teja roja y un gran portón de hierro forjado enmarcaban la entrada. Le observo cuidadosamente, había melancolía en su rostro, giro la cara y justo al portón, había un emblema familiar que reconoció sin duda; una L rodeada de llamas.

-. Esta es nuestra, o más bien pertenecía a mi familia. Aquí vivieron mis padres antes de que fueran desterrados, al instituto, al parecer, papá hará algunos arreglos para que pueda volver a ser legítimamente de la familia.- dijo sin mucha emoción en su voz.

Izzy saco la estela de su bota grabando una runa de apertura y la puerta crujió al botarse el seguro, con un chillido de oxidado Simon volteo a ver alarmado de si alguien hubiera escuchado semejante escandalo al volver a voltear Isabelle ya había subido al gran pórtico y grababa otra runa en la puerta principal y desaparecía en la oscuridad.

No supo si por miedo de ella o por miedo a que lo vieran fuera de una elegante casa Nefilim en medio de la noche, el chico subió a trompicones las escaleras. Y cuando entro había penumbra y nada más. Su vista se adaptó al cambio de iluminación, y gracias a la luz que entraba un poco por los ventanales pudo ver el interior de la casa. Pinturas muy viejas colgadas de las paredes tapizadas de un anticuado color verdoso. Recorrio poco a poco un largo pasillo, las habitaciones eran en verdad muy amplias, llego a la sala de estar encontró una pintura colgada en la pared de dos personas, uno era un hombre de cabellos castaños y mirada azul verdosa a su lado, una joven de cabello negro como los de Izzy y tenía una particularidad más, de su cuello colgaba el mismo colgante que Isabelle usaba como detector de demonios, al observar un poco mejor la imagen y el rostro de la mujer, de hermosos ojos azules vio en ella por un segundo las facciones angulosas, el mentón, hasta la misma expresión de "soy mejor que tu" de Jace. Movió la cabeza para concentrarse mejor en encontrar a la chica Ligthwood que había entrado la casa. Escucho ruidos por encima de la cabeza, las escaleras. Las encontró y más penumbra lo acogió, el pasillo se extendía por algunos metros hacia enfrente y hacia los lados, habían muchas habitaciones una estaba abierta y al echar un vistazo al interior, la luz de luna entraba por la ventana y recaía en una pequeña cuna en el centro del cuarto. Había juguetes, un caballito de madera empolvado, algunas espadas de madera, colgantes de algunas figuras infantiles.

-. Ese era el cuarto de bebé de Alec.- simón pego un brinco por la sorpresa. Izzy lo acompaño en el marco de la puerta, observando con nostalgia al interior.

-. Es la segunda vez en la noche que me disparas la glucosa Iz..- dijo Simón aun controlando el latido del corazón. La chica le tomo de la mano y lo arrastro por el pasillo hasta el final del mismo, abrió dos pesadas puertas de madera y entraron a la habitación. Era la recamara principal. Una gran cama con doseles que en mejores tiempos debieron ser azules, adornaba en centro de la habitación, algo llamo la atención de Simón la chimenea estaba encendida, y lo agradeció, comenzaba a tener frio con aquel traje de etiqueta que portaba. Pensó en detenerse un momento frente al fuego, pero Izzy continuo avanzando, descorrió una enorme y pesada cortina de terciopelo azul y abrió el ventanal, lo que observo lo dejo completamente perplejo.

Era una hermosa vista de Idris que jamás en su vida había sido capaz de imaginar. A lo lejos podía ver el fulgor y algarabía de la fiesta de bodas de Aline y Helen, como un pequeño fuego en medio de la nada, podía ver la plaza del Ángel, desolada a estas horas de la noche. Más allá a la distancia estaba el lago Lyn reflejando la luz de la suave luna. El bosque de Brocelind en los linderos de Idris resguardándola, hasta la vieja y poco acogedora academia podía ser apenas visible en la distancia. Las torres de los demonios brillaban en color oro por la boda, y daban un aire de calidez al ambiente frio de la ciudad. El chico estaba sin palabras.

-. Iz es hermoso.- apenas logro decir el joven.

-. Cuando era niña y me sentía asustada, iba con mi madre y me hablaba de esta vista, me decía que se sentaba en el balcón a contemplar la ciudad entera, veía al sol nacer y morir en el horizonte desde aquí, y hoy he comprobado apenas que tenía razón en que era su lugar favorito de la casa.- murmuro ella apenas.

Simón la observo a la luz de la luna, sus ojos más oscuros clavados al frente tragando a la ciudad entera para sus adentros. Su perfil altanero pero al mismo tiempo frágil. Le pareció la imagen más gloriosa que había tenido de ella en mucho tiempo. Le tomo por la mejilla y le hizo girar mientras plantaba en sus labios un beso apasionado y demandante, ella lo provocaba, le provocaba pasión, fuerza, lealtad, le provocaba algo que estaba guardado bajo llave en su corazón. Izzy gimió por la sorpresa, cuando hubo reaccionado lo jalo hacia si por la solapas del saco.

 _ **Please, don't see**_

 _ **Just a boy caught up in dreams and fantasies**_

 _ **Please, see me**_

 _ **Reaching out for someone I can't see**_

 _Por favor, no veas_

 _Solo a un chico atrapado en sueños y fantasías_

 _Por favor, mírame_

 _Llegando a alguien que no puedo ver_

Todo el día de hoy había sido un completo caos, la captura de la caza salvaje, el rescate de Izzy, la recaptura y sobre todo, el haber conocido a Mark, ver el amor incondicional hacia su familia, a pesar de que había sido prácticamente olvidado por los cazadores de sombras, por ser mitad hada. Le dio un nuevo sentido a todo, si Mark a pesar de eso iba a luchar por estar de nuevo con los que ama, el haría lo mismo por recordar lo que fuese que había olvidado de su vida anterior.

Reacciono cuando Isabelle le mordió el labio inferior y lo apretó más hacia ella, sentía el calor en el cuerpo de la chica traspasarle la ropa, y fundirse con el suyo propio, a pesar del frio sentía las mejillas roja. Simon pasó sus manos por las caderas de Isabelle y la estrujo un poco a lo que Izzy soltó un suspiro ahogado y retuvo el aire un segundo. El chico lo sintió, sintió una descarga en su ser cuando ella lo jalo de la nuca e intensifico el beso. A Simon los sentidos se le comenzaron a nublar… estaba tocando terreno muy peligroso y estaba a nada de que Izzy notara cuan contento estaba de la situación en la que se encontraban.

-. Iz, creo que deberíamos irnos, preguntaran por nosotros.- dijo el muchacho, apenas logrando separarse de ella a tomar algo de aire.

-. No te preocupes, tengo una cuartada. Le dije a Clary que me cubriera, aunque seamos honestos es probable que Jace y ella estén en la misma condición que nosotros ahora.- murmuro ella mientras recostaba la cabeza en el pecho del chico.-. Me encanta esto.- dijo después de un momento.

-. El que?.- pregunto Simon.

-. Poder oír tu corazón, ya sabes con el tema del vampirismo no eras muy capaz de tener un corazón que latiera.- dijo ella con calma.

Simon le abrazo y se dejó hacer. Pasaba suavemente sus manos por encima del vestido que ella llevaba, oyó suspirar a Isabelle casi como un ronroneo. Se animó a preguntar.

-. Porque me trajiste aquí? Solo por la vista? Es hermosa, pero debo decir, nada se compara a la vista que yo tengo en este momento.- dijo el provocando que Isabelle levantara su rostro y le sonriera suave. Eso era lo que a él más le movía en el mundo, ver la fortaleza de un ser, pero aun así ver al mismo tiempo la fortaleza inquebrantable.

-. La verdad, es que quería estar contigo a solas un rato.- dijo ella mientras le daba un suave beso en los labios.

-. A si? Pues aquí estoy, completamente para ti.- dijo Simon con aire de superioridad imitando un poco a Jace.

-. Lo se.- dijo Izzy y lo beso de nuevo en los labios. Simon fue ahora el sorprendido, pero se recuperó a tiempo para tomarle de la cintura y trazar suaves círculos en ella. Isabelle sabía a fuego, combinado con su labial de fresas, olía a bosque, a libertad, a fresco. Olía a ella. Se tomó su tiempo para dejarse hacer, sentía calor a pesar de estar al aire libre. Tomo la iniciativa de comenzar a entrar a la habitación sin preocuparse de cerrar la ventana. Isabelle que había mantenido sus manos en la nuca comenzó a jugar con los botones de la camisa de su traje, mientras intensificaba los besos que le daba al joven.

 _ **Take my hand,**_

 _ **Let's see where we wake up tomorrow**_

 _ **Best laid plans**_

 _ **Sometimes are just a one night stand**_

 _ **I'll be damned**_

 _ **Cupid's demanding back his arrow**_

 _ **So let's get drunk on our tears**_

 _Toma mi mano,_

 _veremos en dónde nos despertaremos mañana_

 _Los mejores planes trazados_

 _a veces son sólo una aventura de una noche_

 _Seré demandado,_

 _Cupido está demandando para que su flecha le sea devuelta_

 _Así que vamos a emborracharnos en nuestras lágrimas_

Sentía el fuego en esos labios, y se aventuró a dar un paso adelante. Se separó de los labios de la azabache apenas capturo un instante de asombro de ella, cuando le giro el cuello un poco para comenzar a repartir besos húmedos sobre él. A Isabelle las piernas le comenzaron a fallar y no pudo evitar dar un gemido de respuesta que llego perfectamente audible a Simon que sintió el deseo crecer en él y en una parte de su cuerpo. Izzy se aferró un poco más a él y metió las manos por dentro de la chaqueta del traje, subió hasta los hombros y se la retiro con mucho cuidado, él se dejó hacer, realmente no estaba seguro de nada en su vida, mucho menos de que era exactamente lo que sentía por Isabelle, o que era lo que estaba comenzado a pasar mucho menos como debía continuar, pero al sentir las manos frías de la chica hacer contacto con su piel por dentro de la camisa todo perdió más sentido aun.

 _ **And, God, tell us the reason**_

 _ **Youth is wasted on the young**_

 _ **It's hunting season and the lambs are on the run**_

 _ **Searching for meaning**_

 _ **But are we all lost stars**_

 _ **Trying to light up the dark?**_

 _Y Dios, dinos la razón por la que la juventud se pierde cuando jovenes_

 _Es temporada de caza y los corderos están huyendo_

 _Buscando por un significado_

 _Pero, ¿somos todos estrellas perdidas tratando de iluminar la oscuridad?_

Se las había arreglado para desfajarle la camisa y aruñaba un poco la espalda fuerte de Simon mientas el levantaba la vista y la miraba fijamente a los ojos. Estaban oscuros, brillosos, nublados, pero al mismo tiempo claros. Era deseo, deseo por ella.

 _ **Who are we?**_

 _ **Just a speck of dust within the galaxy**_

 _ **Woe is me**_

 _ **If we're not careful turns into reality**_

 _¿Quiénes somos?_

 _¿Sólo una rastro de polvo dentro de la galaxia?_

 _Pobre de mí_

 _Si no somos cuidadosos y se vuelve realidad_

-. Iz, estas segura?.- pregunto apenas audible Simon, él no estaba seguro, la deseaba sí, pero no sabía si ella estaría cómoda con aceptarlo, además él no tenía experiencia en nada de esto, la rompecorazones era ella.

-. Jamás podría dudar sobre estar contigo Simon Lewis.- y lo volvió a besar, esta vez demandando su boca con hambre y fuego, mientras le comenzaba a desabotonar la camisa con rapidez. Simon por su parte se dejaba hacer, sus manos torpes por los nervios comenzaron a cobra vida y fueron hasta la parte trasera del vestido de la chica y fueron bajando lentamente como una tortura el cierre.

Cuando él estuvo libre de la camisa, Izzy pudo ver lo que hacía algún tiempo no existía, músculos marcados, fibrosos por el entrenamiento, no era más un joven larguirucho era un hombre, comenzaba a tener cuerpo de cazador de sombras. Simon le tomo por los hombros y la giro dejándole de espaldas a él, con firmeza pero suavemente le acaricio los brazos, al llegar a los hombros se acercó a su oído.

-. Puedo?.- dijo simplemente haciendo referencia a retirar el vestido. Ella asintió.

Con calma fue bajando primero un tirante mientras los labios de él acariciaban la curva de su cuello. Simon estaba extasiado, era como si en verdad supiera que hacer. Sus manos se arrastraron por el contorno de su figura mientras le bajaba el vestido que; llegado un punto, no opuso más resistencia y cayó al suelo con su camisa. Simon le volvió a tomar de las caderas y esta vez se aventuró a hacer algo que de pensarlo lo excito aún más, se restregó en el trasero de Izzy provocando en ella un grito ahogado. Izzy podía sentirlo en su espalda, meciéndose un poco contra ella.

 _ **Don't you dare let our best memories bring you sorrow**_

 _ **Yesterday I saw a lion kiss a deer**_

 _ **Turn the page**_

 _ **Maybe we'll find a brand new ending**_

 _ **Where we're dancing in our tears**_

 _Pero no te atrevas a dejar que todos nuestros mejores recuerdos te traigan dolor_

 _Ayer vi a un león besado a un ciervo_

 _Pasa la página, tal vez encontraremos un final completamente nuevo_

 _Donde estemos bailando en nuestras lágrimas_

-. Simon.- dijo ella en un gemido. Oír su nombre en sus labios y con esa voz volvió loco al chico que la volvió a poner frente a ella y le observo. Llevaba puesto un conjunto de ropa interior negro de encaje que hizo estragos en el cuerpo del joven Lewis. Ella sonrió dándose por servida, y le beso de nuevo, mientras sus manos se arrastraban hasta el cinturón del joven y lo desprendió, soltó el botón y hubo un silencio sepulcral en el momento de bajar la bragueta. El chico trago fuerte y se separó de la azabache. Ella le tomo por la cintura de la prenda y se la bajo un poco mientras caían suavemente por las piernas. Ambos salieron de las prendas en las que estaban y se dirigieron a la gran cama iluminada por las llamas crepitantes de la chimenea.

 _ **And, God, tell us the reason**_

 _ **Youth is wasted on the young**_

 _ **It's hunting season and the lambs are on the run**_

 _ **We're searching for meaning**_

 _ **But are we all lost stars**_

 _ **Trying to light up the dark?**_

 _Y Dios, dinos la razón por la que la juventud está perdida en los jóvenes_

 _Es temporada de caza y los corderos están huyendo_

 _Buscando por un significado_

 _Pero, ¿somos todos estrellas perdidas tratando de iluminar la oscuridad?_

Simon la tomo por el rostro y le volvió a besar con actitud demandante de pasión, y la fue recostando en la cama. Las sabanas se sentían limpias, con cuidado se subió en ella dejando sus piernas a cada lado de las caderas de ella, el chico desvió sus besos hasta la clavícula, el pecho sobre el sostén, y sus manos le recorrían el cuerpo como reconociéndola, Isabelle gemía un poco controlándose hasta que sintió una boca húmeda succionarle el pezón derecho, la sensación fue tan intensa que le hizo arquearse contra él. Simon podía verla como el fuego la estaba consumiendo a ella también, como cada célula de su cuerpo reaccionaba tan magníficamente a él. Torpemente y como pudo le desprendió el broche de bra, tirando la prenda lejos de ellos y la observo frente a el, hermosa, fuerte y frágil, todo en uno. Acaricio suavemente sus pechos donde había marcas y cicatrices de una vida llena de peleas. Bajo hasta su pecho y con una mano estimulo el derecho y con la boca el izquierdo. Izzy estaba excitada, lo sentía, sentía la humedad en su entrepierna, se sentía palpitar al ritmo que el chico le marcaba. Simon se aventuró y se colocó entre sus piernas, cosa que ella aprovecho para rodearlo con las largas extremidades y de momento sus sexos hicieron contacto que a ambos los dejo sin aliento, el chico cegado por la pasión se apretó contra ella mientras le besaba el rostro, los ojos, las mejillas, hasta llegar a sus carnosos labios. Se comenzó a mover suave y lento. Ella no pudo más y giro el rostro con los ojos apretados y la boca abierta expirando aire y gimiendo ante cada estocada, y aun tenían la ropa de por medio. Simón escondió el rostro en sus pechos mientras seguía envistiéndola.

-. Iz, por favor, dime.- dijo el obteniendo la atención de la chica rápidamente que lo vio con el rostro arrebolado y una leve capa de sudor en su frente. .-. Dime si tu…

-. Si quiero Simon.- le interrumpió ella y con una maniobra elaborada se giró para quedar arriba y el chico debajo, el joven pudo apreciarla ahora mucho mejor que antes. Su cabello desacomodado le daba un aire salvaje y sensual, ella tomo por la cinturilla el bóxer y se lo saco con ayuda de él, vio erguirse de inmediato el miembro del chico y sin dudar lo tomo entre sus manos, mientras Simon gemía con fuerza su nombre. La joven se sintió satisfecha y comenzó a masajearlo de arriba abajo, con calma, sin apresurarse. El joven en cambio estaba controlándose todo lo necesario para no acabar en sus manos, no iba a poder aguantar mucha más tortura, así que llevo sus manos hasta la cintura dela ultima prenda de la chica, que entendió el mensaje y se levantó un poco para sacársela, una vez que sus cuerpos desnudos hicieron contacto un escalofrió los embargo, ella subió un poco más para hacer contacto con el sexo del chico.

Fue en ese momento cuando Simon Lewis sintió pánico, que tal si el no cubría sus expectativas? Qué tal si no le gustaba? O acababa muy rápido? Qué tal si es lo que ella quería en realidad? Pero todo fue acallado cuando Isabelle le tomo del mentón y atrajo su boca a la de ella y lo beso con pasión.

-. Prometes guiarme?.- dijo el en un susurro

-. Por el Ángel.- dijo ella alzándose y ayudándole a encontrar el punto donde se unirían.

 _ **I thought I saw you out there crying**_

 _ **I thought I heard you call my name**_

 _ **I thought I heard you out there crying**_

 _ **Just the same**_

 _Y pensé que te vi por ahí llorando_

 _Y me pareció oírte llamar a mi nombre_

 _Y pensé que te oí por ahí llorando_

 _Pero siempre igual_

De un momento a otro ella bajo sobre el de golpe, un grito por parte de ambos, el de ella más audible que el de él y después, quietud y silencio. Simon que había cerrado los ojos ante la expectación los tenia apretados sentiendo hasta en lo más profundo de su ser todo las sensaciones que la mujer sobre el le estaba regalando, el cómo sus cuerpos encajaban perfecto, como cada parte de su unión le apretaba de manera dolorosamente deliciosa, como las uñas de Isabelle estaban clavadas en sus costillas, le sentía temblar un poco. Algo golpeo su cabeza de repente abrió los ojos y la vio sobre él, con su rostro contraído, una mueca en su cara, el ceño fruncido el pelo revuelto y un leve temblor en todo el cuerpo. El chico bajo la vista hasta el punto de unión de ambos llevando su mano para tantear al observar su mano quedo helado, había sangre. Izzy era virgen.

-. Iz, Iz! Lo siento! Dios enserio lo siento tanto! Yo no.- dijo hasta que ella lo interrumpió besándolo con fuego en los labios.

bien Simon, no había muchas formas de evitarlo.- dijo ella apenas separada de sus labios unos milímetros-. Además, soy una cazadora de sombras, no ha sido tan malo.- y la Isabelle se siempre estaba de vuelta, imponente, poderosa, fuerte, guerrera, y ahora también, egoístamente suya.

Él le intento devolver una sonrisa calma y serena lo más que pudo, pero realmente la emoción del momento nublaba bastante su juicio. Sabía que la chica era una rompe corazones, que había salido con varios cazadores de sombras, hadas, pero jamás se le ocurrió si quiera por la cabeza su estado virginal, no era algo que daba por hecho, pero que tampoco trataba de tener presente todo el tiempo. Y ahora todo esto era mil veces más especial, se le había entregado a él, a un ex mundano, ex vampiro diurno, seudo cazador de sombras en ascenso. La atrajo a sus labios para darle una suave caricia sobre ellos unos instantes, pero en el momento en que la pelinegra hizo un movimiento con la cadera que lo hizo gemir sonoramente, supo que el juego apenas comenzaba.

 _ **God, tell us the reason**_

 _ **Youth is wasted on the young**_

 _ **It's hunting season and this lamb is on the run**_

 _ **Searching for meaning**_

 _ **But are we all lost stars**_

 _ **Trying to light up the dark?**_

 _Y Dios, dinos la razón por la que la juventud se pierde cuando somos jovenes_

 _Es temporada de caza y los corderos están huyendo_

 _Buscando por un significado_

 _Pero, ¿somos todos estrellas perdidas tratando de iluminar la oscuridad?_

Isabelle afirmo las manos sobre el vientre del chico mientras lentamente movía sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo, intentado marcarle un ritmo al chico que tenía debajo, la escuchaba gimiendo suavemente en cada embate y se escuchaba a si mismo soltar jadeos de igual manera, la visión que capturo de Isabelle le hizo hervir la sangre por completo, la chica de piel oliva y cabellos negros como las plumas de un cuervo que danzaba sobre el con la cabeza tirada hacia atrás y la boca leve mente entre abierta, sus pechos perfectos moviéndose al ritmo de ambos de arriba hacia abajo, sin pensarlo llevo su mano hasta ellos y los estrujo, pensando que quizá solo era un sueño, pero no nada se desvaneció, veía el reflejo de las llamas sobre la piel de esa mujer, escucho lanzar un grito ahogado al alcanzarle el pecho. Ella lo miro a los ojos de nuevo e intento pronunciar su nombre, pero en un movimiento brusco Simon se encajó más profundo en su ser y volvió a perderse en el mar de sensaciones que estaban viviendo.

En un instante él le tomo por las caderas, salió de ella la giro y volvió a entrar por detrás. Isabelle soltó un sonido de sorpresa.

-. Pensaba… ah… pensaba que eras principiante.- dijo ella con un tono de broma apenas perceptible.

-. Lo soy pero… quería intentarlo contigo.- dijo el en un hilo de voz

-. Pervertido…- murmuro Izzy mientras tomaba con fuerza las mantas en puños.

Sentirlo más profundo y en contacto con la mayor parte de su espalda, él se inclinó para cubrirla mientras se seguía moviendo sobre ella, la sensación de contacto era ensordecedora, estaba haciendo algo que nunca antes había hecho, pero se sentía correcto, se sentía capaz, ágil, grácil, se sentía empoderado, esa mujer lo empoderaba, le daba las voluntad de saltar al vacío sin mirar la distancia del suelo. Y le aterraba, pero ahora comprendía las palabras de Mark… él sabía que nombre tenía su corazón, sí que lo sabía.

Izzy por su parte estaba apuntó de romperse en mil pedazos cuando sintió la boca demandante de Simon en su cuello, giro el rostro para encontrarse y le beso como pudo. Hasta que de nuevo lo sintió salir por completo la giro y entro de golpe teniéndolo sobre ella. Pudo observarlo en su totalidad, sus cabellos castaños, sus ojos entrecerrados, cargados de deseo por ella, sus brazos firmes y fuertes, bajo la mirada hasta su unión y gimió con mayor fuerza cuando Simon giro la cadera y se introducía hasta el fondo de sus entrañas, lo atrajo a ella basándolo torpemente. Ella realmente estaba llegando al punto de no retorno, abrió con esfuerzos sus ojos. Y no sabía si era el calor del momento o era ese algo que había estado naciendo y explotado en la cueva de Edom y que se limitó en no decirlo en ese entonces, pero ahora no habría nada que le detuviera.

-. Simon… ah.- dijo con mucho esfuerzo capturando la atención del joven que le tomo ambas manos entre las suyas mientras entrelazaban sus dedos.- Te… ah… te amo Simon.- y su cuerpo colapso en un millón de pedazos con la fuerza de un orgasmo que le sacudió desde el cabello hasta la punta de los pies. Haciéndole arquear la espalda con fuerza.

Simon no sabía si había sido un sueño, o una alucinación, le había dicho que le amaba y luego había sentido como el cuerpo de Isabel se contraía contra el haciéndole arrastrar al borde del abismo y de repente algo lo apaleo con fuerza, un recuerdo, de él mordiéndole el cuello para alimentarse, recordó el fuego la explosión de sangre caliente en su boca, sangre del Ángel no tan intensa como la de Jace, pero igualmente llena de fuego, la euforia, recordó lo que sentía la fuerza de sus sentimientos, casi provocándole olvidar el "Te amo" pero lo recordó, firmemente lo anclo a sus recuerdos recientes. Bajo hasta el cuello de la chica y la mordió de igual manera, sin clavar completamente los dientes, solo dejándole una suave marca en el cuello que Isabelle respondió con un jadeo, se acercó a su oído y le susurro algo apenas audible.

 _ **I thought I saw you out there crying**_

 _ **I thought I heard you call my name**_

 _ **I thought I heard you out there crying**_

 _ **But are we all lost stars**_

 _ **Trying to light up the dark?**_

 _Y pensé que te vi por ahí llorando_

 _Y me pareció oírte llamar a mi nombre_

 _Y pensé que te oí por ahí llorando_

 _Pero, ¿somos todos estrellas perdidas tratando de iluminar la oscuridad?_

-. Mi corazón tiene tu nombre Isabelle Lightwood, tiene tu nombre y esta atravesado por un tacón de tacos altos, siempre lo ha estado, y siempre lo estará; lo recordé, recuerdo que desde siempre te he amado.- dijo mientras se vaciaba en su interior sin dejar controlar nada más en su ser y cerrando los ojos ante el orgasmo que lo arrastro por completo.

La chica contuvo la respiración con los ojos cerrados tentando y reteniendo todo lo que podía las luces y fuegos artificiales remanentes de la explosión orgásmica que había ocurrido instantes antes, era enserio? Lo había escuchado bien? Le había dicho que la amaba? Lo sintió salir de ella y tirarse a su lado con un quejido, oyó la respiración agitada, sintió su hombro al lado del de él. Era como si después de todo, los sentidos se le hubieren afilado tanto para percibir hasta el ruido de los insectos del bosque. Abrió su ojos y giro el rostro hacia donde Simon estaba, el pecho subiendo y bajando con fuerza, la boca entre abierta sacando y metiendo aire a sus pulmones, su cabello café pegado a la frente y su cuerpo cubierto de sudor. El abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de ella. Le sonrió de la manera más radiante y gloriosa que pudiera haberle sonreído jamás.

-. Estas bien Izzy? .- pregunto el chico mientas le apartaba un riso travieso que estaba pegado a su cara.

-. Si, si estoy completamente bien.- dijo ella aun estupefacta por las palabras que habían salido de su boca instantes antes.

-. Eso fue… wow!.- dijo el aun sonriendo.

-. Fue verdad? Lo que dijiste?.- dijo ella al fin, era ahora o nunca.

-. Claro que fue real! Ha sido la cosa más maravillosa…-

-. Eso no idiota!.- dijo ella con impaciencia volteando su rostro y mirando el techo, se sintió tonta… quizá no había sido real y solo lo dijo por el calor del momento.

Simon capto, si había sido un tonto, uno no decía te amo y luego olvidaba que lo había dicho… o bueno en su caso no lo olvidaba dos veces!

-. Mi corazón es tuyo Izzy, puedes hacer con el lo que quieras.- le dijo al fin mientras volteaba su rostro y le volvía a besar en los labios. Sintió a la chica soltar el aire como aliviada. Estuvieron un instante así hasta que se separaron y torpemente se sonrieron.

-. Así que, tenías todo fríamente planeado? Secuestrarme, arrastrarme hasta una casa solitaria, mostrarme la ciudad y abusar sexualmente de mi frente a una chimenea? En qué clase de la academia te dan esos métodos?.- dijo el mientras la abrazaba a su cuerpo desnudo y le besaba la frente.

-. Tómalo como un afortunado alineamiento de las circunstancias.- dijo ella con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-. Quisiera quedarme así para siempre.- contesto Simon mirando al fuego comenzar a bajar de intensidad en la fogata.

-. Algún día, estoy segura que algún día así será. – murmuro Isabelle mientras se incorporaba un poco para mirarlo a los ojos y le acariciaba el pecho dejando algunos besos regados en el.

-. Iz….- pronuncio el chico mientras sentía una tirantes en su entre pierna de nuevo

-. Que? Solo estaba aprovechando el tiempo perdido.- dijo ella con una sonrisa en el rostro de arrogancia y perfección absoluta.

Simon sonrió de igual manera, era como una estrella en medio de toda la neblina de emociones en su vida, era una estrella que se disponía a perderse a su lado cada vez que él lo necesitara, era su corazón, su punta de flecha, su brújula, era un estúpido al pensar que el ser cazador de sombras lo hacía por solo recuperara sus recuerdos, también lo hacía porque sabía que solo así podía tenerla a ella, podía tener el amor que ambos se tenían sin importar que, le dio la vuelta y la volvió a dejar bajo de él, penetrándola con delicadeza, sintiendo el contacto de su carne caliente, viva, valiente y apasionada sintiendo cada fibra de su cuerpo vibrando al unísono, que más daba llegar tarde a la fiesta, a la escuela o a cualquier parte, si podía vivir su vida con ella a su lado por siempre.

 _ **But are we all lost stars**_

 _ **Trying to light up the dark?**_

 _¿Pero, somos todos estrellas perdidas_

 _tratando de iluminar la oscuridad?_

* * *

Y bien?

Espero que haya sido una historia de su agrado, espero volver a escribir pronto, hay una historia incompleta que es un poco extraña la pareja, pero que tiene la trama algo interesante.

agradezco si desean dejarme un review, y pues todo, hasta la siguiente :)


End file.
